


I protect what's mine

by graveltotempo



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: Leonard Snart might be a criminal but he protects what's his





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first work in the fandom so bear with me

Leonard Snart did not appreciate changes. Being a criminal in a city as big as Central City meant that there was always plenty of heists to be planned, and that was a constant he appreciated. His _colleagues_ and the people he worked with were always the same. He disliked the newer generation of criminals, and didn’t operate with them unless he really had to.

When the particle accelerator exploded, causing hordes of evil meta human to be appear in Central City, he was forced to change. Most of them were bad at what they did, honestly, choosing a violent approach that always led them to be hunted down and captured. But some of the were useful.

So he upped his game. He got a more powerful arm, he formed new allegiances and new connection. Mostly it was so he could keep track of what they were doing at all times, but it was also to protect himself from them. 

Which is why, although he disliked all of the meta humans, Captain Cold found himself sitting in the trashy Green Lantern bar, where the worst of the worst of Central City enjoyed hanging out, at least once every week.

It was by pure accident, actually that he happened to catch the conversation going on behind him between the Mardon brother and the Mist. He wasn’t even listening, but the moment the bald man mentioned “The Flash”, he found himself putting down his glass and stiffening immediately.

Neither of them noticed his sudden interest, since the blonde continued as nothing had happened. “I mean, isn’t it time we take off that mask of his?” 

Snart narrowed his eyes as the Mist tutted. “We’ve got him with us. What if he’s a cop? The bunch of us, no one actually has any self-control; if he’s a cop who once got to us and we take off his mask we might just kill him.” He shook his head, laughing. “I want him to _suffer_.”

The blonde nodded absently. “He is the reason my brother is dead. I want _him_ dead.”

“He will be, soon enough. Don’t you enjoy his begging, though? And he heals so fast, hurting him is even funnier. We can keep him for as long as we want, and then…” the man leaned forward, his creepy grin shining for a moment, as Leonard pushed his food away from himself. “… we kill him.”

Snart kept walking, smoothing his expression in one of utter calm while rage boiled inside of him. When he hadn’t seen the Flash around lately, he had assumed the boy had gone holiday or something. Maybe working with the Arrow again. He hadn’t thought for a second that someone had _taken_ him.

The simple thought of someone taking Barry against his will and holding him captive made his blood boil with anger. Barry Allen- the _Flash_ \- was _his_. In every way.

Every hero had a villain, and every villain had their hero. Barry and Snart were that for each other. Sure, the Reverse Flash had taken priority over him, but him, Captain Cold? He was the Flash’s constant. No matter what happened, they had each other, they belonged to each other. And not in a creepy way.

They just all fit and belonged together.

And Snart hated when someone took what was his. 

With this thoughts spiralling in his head, he returned to the safe house, already planning the next step in his plan. Because yes, he was going to get the Flash out of there and those who took him? He was going to make them _pay_.

* * *

“I don’t understand; I can’t find anything.” Sighed Cisco in frustration, as he tried and failed yet again at localizing Barry. He gave Joe a pained look. “It’s like he isn’t even in Central City.”

Iris shook her head. “He has to be here! We would know if he left, right? He was taken.” She glared up at the boy. “He has to have been abducted!”

Caitlin nodded, silently agreeing with the girl. “Barry would never just leave like this. But he has many enemies. There is no way to know for sure which one of them took him.” She ended, dropping on the chair with a sigh.

The detective scrunched up his nose. “You don’t know Barry like I do. Iris, don’t you remember that time Barry went to that party and didn’t return for 5 days? I was out of my mind with terror, and no one could find him, and then he just waltzed back in like everything was fine.” He reminded her, but the dark haired girl shook his head.

“This is different, Barry is not 15 anymore. He knows what he should and what he shouldn’t do. He knows he can’t just leave like that.” Exclaimed the girl, worry evident in every one of her features. She looked at her father pleadingly. “Trust me on this, dad. Barry was taken.”

The older man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, but before he could speak, another voice interrupted him. “I know where he is.”

The entire room turned around, and Joe found himself reaching for his gun instantly, everyone automatically wary as they stared at the man at the doorway. Snart fixed his parka as he stepped inside, examining the room with distant interest, the cold gun carelessly held in his grasp. 

Cisco was the first to straighten up, pulling Caitlin behind him as he spoke up. “What do you mean? How did you get here?”

The man focused on Cisco and gave him a lazy smirk. “You ought to get your security checked out.” No one relaxed in the slightest, and the man rolled his eyes. “I said that I know where Barry Allen is.” He nodded towards Iris. “The chick was right; he was indeed taken. And I know how to get him out.”

Joe kept his gun trained on him. “And why should we trust you?” he asked, meeting his gaze evenly.

Snart’s lips thinned. “Because I may be many things, but I’m not a killer. And Barry Allen is about the last person I want dead at this particular moment.” He gave a humourless smile. “What is a villain without his hero?”

“We still don’t trust you.” Said Cisco after a moment of silence. “How do we even know this isn’t a trap of some sort? You promised to help us last time, and you betrayed us.”

“Because I will be the one getting him out of there. I need nothing from you other than a new suit for the kid and a bomb.” His expression turned dark. “This is a personal matter.” He added under his breath.

Iris looked at him in confusion. “But why would you risk your life for Barry?”

Snart’s smile was sharp like glass. “You might be a brilliant reporter, but that’s one question too many, Iris West.” He turned to Cisco and Joe. “Put down your gun. He was taken by a group of meta and petty thieves alike who have been hurt by the Flash before. They are taking revenge on him, and I know exactly where they took him, how to get in and how to get him out. Can you get a new suit now or what?”

* * *

Getting inside the secret refuge was a joke. All it needed was the right camouflage and suddenly he was in the old fish shop under the name of ‘ _Sebastian Santini’_. He immediately saw some of the Metas that had escaped previously scattered all around the place and some other people he knew of. And then he saw him.

Keeping a blank face had never been so difficult for Snart since the times where his father was alive. Barry was bleeding profusely from a gash on his side, shaking on the floor as he struggled against the handcuffs on his hands. He was also wearing nothing but a pair of pants and his mask, his body bruised and even bloody in some places as the biting cold in the room stopped him from moving too fast.

Len wasn’t sure if the rotting smell was fish or Barry’s flesh at this point. 

One of the men, a dude named Scully, moved forward with a grin, watching Barry whimpering on the floor. “Don’t worry, pretty thing; we won’t let you die of hypothermia. We are not _heartless_.” 

Snart stared at the man in hatred as he grabbed Barry by the scruff of his neck, the other hand caressing his naked torso. The man grin grew in size at Barry’s whimper. “You’re very pretty, Flash, even when you look like this. I can’t wait to taste you.” He whispered suggestively, making people all around laugh.

Scully stopped his hand on Barry’s throat, staring at his green eyes with hunger. “I bet you’re a fag, too. Such a bottom. A little gay baby who thinks he can save the world from us.” He laughed throatily, while Leonard stood taller, trying hard to focus on his task and not just punch the guy. Scully moved his face close to Barry’s ear with barely concealed lust. “Say please, babe, and maybe I won’t hurt you too much.”

Barry closed his mouth, glazed and scared eyes searching Scully’s face before opening it again. And spitting in the man’s face. “Fuck… you.” Managed the green eyed boy, only to get a punch straight to the face and ending on the floor with a cry of pain.

And Leonard attacked, ignoring all carefulness and throwing himself in the middle of the room, straight to Barry. 

Scully looked at him annoyed, starting to protest. “Hey, wait your-” he didn’t manage to finish before Snart was punching him with all his strength and sending him almost flying across the room. 

People started to slowly advance towards him. “Hey, dude, what is your problem man? Scully is right, wait your turn,” started another, but Snart silenced him with one look. He leant down and gingerly held up the younger boy.

Now the criminals started looking more annoyed and menacing. “Hey, Santini, know your place and put him down!” said the man that let him in, striding forward.

Snart glared. “ _Cute_. But one thing you should know?” he tightened up his hold on Barry while simultaneously reaching out for the bomb he had Cisco prepare for him. “The Flash is mine. And I don’t like people taking what’s mine.” He finished, throwing the cold bomb in the room and then forcing the special pill Caitlin developed in Barry’s mouth.

And then the bomb exploded.

* * *

By the time the police got to the place where the Metas and the criminals were held prisoners of the ice, Snart was at his safe house again, this time with a still passed out Barry Allen on his couch. The boy felt feverish to him, but he had no way to know until he got Barry back to STAR Labs. 

But firstly he cleaned all of Barry’s most prominent injuries and patched him up, taking out his mask and cleaning his face. The burns over his legs and his tear strained cheeks almost had him going back to the place to end them one and for all, but every time Barry whimpered, he felt compelled to stay. 

Once the younger boy was cleaned and patched up, and in the new more hot suit, Snart should have left. But he still lingered. He stared at the sleeping figure of the boy for a moment, passing his hand over his hair for a few seconds. 

“…Snart?” 

His eyes snapped to Barry’s face, who was staring at him seemingly confused, but clearly not exactly awake. Leonard smirked at him, gently kissing his forehead before shrugging. “Never heard of him. Go back to sleep, Scarlet.”

* * *

It took 47 hours for Barry to find him, sitting in his favourite boot at the Atlantico restaurant with a plate of chips in front of him. The older man didn’t even acknowledge his presence until Barry sat down and stole a fry from him plate.

He gave a low sigh. “Barry Allen. You know that you technically just stole from me?” he asked him, finally looking up at him.

The boy was chewing on chip thoughtfully, squinting his eyes at Snart’s face. It was aggravating having those green eyes pinned on him like that. “The men who kidnapped me were found frozen in the same room they took me in, and are all currently in prison and in the accelerator respectively.” He said in the end.

Snart nodded slowly, putting down his fork. “You were kidnapped?” he asked, in polite interest.

Barry rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot. I remember you… you were there. After. You… you saved me.” He insisted. Snart just arched an eyebrow. “Caitlin and the others deny, but Cisco is a shitty liar.” He studied him thoughtfully. “And I want to know why.”

Snart glared, and glared even more when the boy stole another chip and dipped it in ketchup, eating it while he squinted at him. He looked so damn pretty even while he was being annoying. 

“I protect what’s mine.” He said in the end, expecting Barry to blush or look scandalized. What he got was a very smug smile from the younger boy that had him narrowing his eyes.

“And I’m yours?” asked the boy, grinning now from ear to ear like one of those annoying people from toothpaste commercials.

Snart hummed non-committal and went back to ignoring Barry completely, while the boy continued looking extremely smug. He only looked up when he noticed him standing up and stopping right next to him.

“And fyi, that was not a kiss.” He said seriously, before leaning down and capturing Snart’s lips with his in a gentle kiss. Snart reciprocated the touch, pulling Barry down a little and holding down his lower lip between his teeth. Barry stepped back and licked his own lips with a nod. “ _This_ was a proper kiss.”

Snart shook his head in amusement. “Be glad I didn’t shoot you for stealing my fries.”

“Aw, Leonard, I knew there was some good in you.” Winked Barry with a smile.

The older man rolled his eyes. “Don’t hold your breath, Bartholomew.” 


End file.
